custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orvollious Universe
History (Main Events) Creation This universe, unlike most other universes, carried no real point of divergence as its origins differ greatly from the core universe's. In the beginning, there was an entity of amazing power, who was called Orvollious. He had decided to make the Great Beings, and gave them his power of creation. These beings would then spread that power across the empty universe and create worlds filled with wonder and life. Unfortunately, this life was often primitive or microscopic, disappointing several of the Great Beings. Thousands of years would go past as the Great Being perfected their work, focusing heavily on their duties, it would only be with the wise words of the Great Being Thritus that the Great Beings would work in unity. In their unity they began a massive project: a planet containing intelligent and powerful life. It took time, but they succeeded, and named this planet Spherus Magna. The sapient life they created were known as the Agori and Glatorian. To accompany them, the great beings also made several beasts inhabiting the planet's many regions. It took many, many, years for the Agori and Glatorian to reach the peak of their intelligence, and they soon evolved into more sophisticated beings that would establish their own society and offer praise to the Great Beings. An Age of War The sin of greed would soon corrupt the Great Beings, as they began to argue and fight over control of their creations. Even Thritus' wisdom was not enough to stop his brothers and sisters from turning to war. This war would be a powerful one, with the great beings using their power to bring death to each other and their properties. Uuris '''had burnt the forests of Spherus Magna, which belonged to his brother '''Necrius, Romus '''had crushed the mountains that Vornith''' reigned over, and Hifths had made the sky rain blood and poison into the seas of Morolla. Eventually, the Glatorian and Agori followed suit of their creators and waged war on each other, with several tribes fighting for their own Great Being. This war would spiral deeper into chaos as the Great Being of control, Mata-Nui, would be beaten near death by his close friend Teridax; another Great Being. His wounds forced Mata-Nui to retreat from the war. He gathered a group of his brothers and sisters, who had also tired of war. The group recited a chant to summon their creator, Orvollious, who came and violently ended the conflict in the form of a vibrant blue sun. Orvollious had unleashed an onslaught of power which had killed the majority of the Great Beings, forcing the few survivors to hide and retreat. Orvollious then poisoned Spherus Magna, deeming it unworthy of life. The Shattering A desperate and battered Romus would go on to use what little power remained within him, and used it to shatter the planet in two. He took one half, in which all life was primarily located, and left the universe with it. His few remaining brothers and sisters gazed at him in disgust as he departed. A Race Against Time One by one the remainder of the Great Beings left the planet until only Mata-Nui remained. Weary and broken, Mata-Nui was trapped on the dying planet of Spherus Magna with no escape. Desperate, Mata-Nui used what little energy he had left to create a new species: the Matoran. Made from the ashes and bones of the fallen Agori, their sole purpose would be to build Mata-Nui a new body. With each passing day, the planet moved ever closer to complete destruction as the Matoran continued the grueling construction. Mata-Nui began to worry that his creations would not finish the body in time. Fearing that doom was immenent, Mata Nui helped quickened the Matoran's task. He had created two more beings with the last of his power. These two would be known as Artahka and Karzahni, both of whom would be tasked with the protection of the Matoran. However, it was Artahka who was gifted with the power of creation, and with this power he would quicken the construction of Mata-Nui's body (of which he did through the Mask of Creation, another gift from Mata-Nui). Karzahni was granted the gift of control which he would use to direct the Matoran (who at the time lacked sentience). However, Karzahni was not satisfied with his power and he grew jealous of his brother, Artahka, and this envy would pull everyone into a new and violent war. A New War In a violent attempt to gain the power of creation, Karzahni attacked his brother. He was unsuccessful, as Artahka beat him into submission. Karzahni escaped, however, and waged war on his brother by using his power to control the Matoran. Artahka responded by creating sentience for the Matoran, although he was only able to do so to the few that weren't already in Karzahni's control. Artahka had used his mask's power once more, by transforming some of his Matoran into powerful elemental warriors of which he called "Toa". Artahka's Toa battled Karzahni's forces and swiftly defeated them under Artahka's orders, which stated that not one Matoran was to be killed (although some of Artahka's Matoran did die in the conflict). Karzahni had lost the struggle along with his Matoran and was soon exiled to the poisoned regions of Spherus Magna, his mask of control was taken from him and given to one of Artahka's most trusted soldiers, a Toa of magnetism named Odiahk. Upon donning the mask, Odiahk renamed himself Artek, which meant "Peace-Bringer" in the newly created Matoran Language. The Final Quest With Artek's aid, Artahka and his Matoran were able to complete Mata-Nui's body. However, one more problem remained: Mata-Nui had died, he had lost too much energy and succumbed to his wounds. He would have to be revived if escape from Spherus Magna would be possible. With the planet's death just days away, six brave Toa stepped up to take on the task of reviving Mata-Nui. These Toa were Tanikii, righteous and bold Toa of fire; Gamala, kind and fair Toa of water; Onukai, silent but wise Toa of earth; Pozius, stern and loyal Toa of stone; Lekii, wild and comical Toa of air; and Kosako, reserved and calm Toa of ice. These six Toa would go on to form the first Toa team, only known as the Toa Spherus, who were determined in their quest to revive the Great Spirit. In order to do this, each of the six Toa would have to travel to the poisoned regions of Spherus Magna and retrieve six powerful masks forged by the Great Beings during their war. Each mask contained a massive amount of energy over an element. If combined, these six masks could grant the power of life to Mata Nui. All six of the Toa went through great lengths to retrieve the masks. In the end, they were successful. Now came the final act of their plan: uniting together once more and putting on the masks. They would use the masks' power and their own lifeforce to revive Mata-Nui. Before the Toa could activate their mask powers, they were assaulted by a vengeful Karzahni who had hoped to use the masks against Artahka. The Toa battled viciously against the fiend until victory was at last theirs; as they struck the final blow to their foe, killing him. The Toa then quickly activated the masks, unleashing their great elemental power in a bright flash of life which engulfed the heroes, turning their essence into more life energy, which bounced across the planet until finally striking and reviving Mata-Nui. The Escape/New World With Mata-Nui revived and his new body completed, Artahka led the Matoran and Toa into this new universe they had built, and with it, fled Spherus Magna. It was during this period in time that Artahka had stumbled upon an odd being named Nyamier, who would later go on to be one of his strongest allies. Because the new body did not contain enough power for continous flight, it was forced to land on a barren planet. Once he had landed, Mata-Nui ordered all those aboard him to exit which they did, under Artahka's leadership. This new planet, they decided, would function as their new home. It was unknown to the Matoran that the planet was inhabited by various species, all under the command of six world leaders. These six leaders and their nations formed the League of Six Kingdoms. The people of this world referred to their planet as Giliea. Most of the natives had witnessed Mata-Nui's arrival and the leaders sent several warriors to investigate. Meanwhile, Artahka had organized the Matoran by forming a temporary village near their landing area. Once settled, scouting parties were dispatched. These scouts would be the only ones to evade the vicious onslaught that would come. The Matoran began to shift into a state of panic as an army marched towards them, demanding the attention of their leader. Artahka had stepped forward and had tried to reason with their aggressors, but the soldiers were adament in their demands. They wanted the Matoran to leave Giliea, as they had landed without the consent of the League of Six Kingdoms. Artahka refused, and in response the soldiers drew their weapons, thus beginning a massive battle. Although Artahka and his Toa were greater in power, they were soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of their attackers. A total of 18 Toa had fallen during the fight along with 90 Matoran. Artahka, as well as Odiahk, were detained with the rest of the Toa and Matoran being kept as prisoners in their own village. Fall of Artek While detained, Artahka's Mask of Creation was taken from him and sent to the city of Kalmor, one of the 6 main cities of Giliea. It was in this city where the worlds leaders would meet and decide the mask's fate. However, this did not go as planned; the caravan containing the mask was assaulted, and the powerful Kanohi was taken. Angered, the leaders had stationed a world wide hunt for the thieves, but were unaware that one of their own had orchestrated the entire theft. Approximately a week later, one of the major cities in Giliea known as Araglar had fallen to a new and impressive weapon. An army had stormed into the city and conquered it, driving it's leader, Ehlek, out of the city. Another meeting was held, but this time not all attended. Takadox was missing. It soon became apparent that their brother had betrayed them, and soon that very traitor would go to wage war with his once-allies. With the power of creation at his side, Takadox took Giliea by storm, enhancing his soldier's armor and weapons to catastrophic proportions. His enemies held no chance of victory against Takadox. As they grew more desperate, they began to draft civilians into the war, who were grossly untrained. Because of the many casualties that soldiers faced in this war, there were few guards left at the Matoran prison. Odiahk recognized this as an opportunity. He would gain the allegiance of five Toa, all skilled in their respective fields. There was the swift yet sly Ta-Toa, Minara, the observant and kind Voton, the trigger-happy Phyan, the aggressive and powerful Arraya, and the tactical and cunning Talmok. The six would use their power and intellect to form their escape from the prison. Once free, Odiahk then gave them all an option: either walk away and be slaughtered by Takadox's forces, or aid Odiahk one last time and finish the fight. All agreed to the latter. After traversing through a rather large forest, the team stumbled upon a cave which they decided would be their temporary base of operations. Whilst inside, they discovered an Ash Bear, one of the native animals of Giliea, who lashed at the Toa with wild fury. Voton was somehow able to drive the beast away and calm it, soothing it with soft whistles and clicks. After this, Voton assured his team that the bear would no longer be a threat. Upon the next day, Phyan and Arraya were sent to retrieve supplies and maps of the surrounding area of which they proceeded to do through mugging passing wanderers. After returning, the team had begun to produce their plan, which involved traversing to multiple major cities in the League's grasp and gain the attention of their respective warlords. Phyan and Voton were dispathed to the city of Almora where Kalmah ruled. Meanwhile, Minara and Arraya travelled to Sisdarun to speak with Mantax and the dethroned Ehlek. Odiahk and Talmok cautiously ventured towards Carapar's domain of Logut. Odiahk and Talmok travelled for eight weeks before reaching the city, using his new found power of light, Talmok managed hide both himself and his companion in invisibility as they walked through the bustling city. They found it's inhabitance to be large and brutish, consisting of mainly Skakdi and Steltians. Crime was ripe in the city, as Carapar paid little attention to his people, his mind was always focused on more trivial matters. Minor Events *After the Great Being Necrious fled Spherus Magna, he moved himself to a new dimension to pursue a new project and to find a disciple to stand by his side. This disciple would go on to become the new Artek. *During the planning process of the Matoran species, several prototype elements were created and housed within completely mechanical Matoran bodies. These constructs currently remain on Spherus Magna within Mata-Nui's lab. *Although Mata-Nui created the Matoran, it was Artahka who had granted them sentience. *After Takadox's war, the Great Being Velika created Marendar, as a tool to be used against the Toa for Kalmah and his brothers. Known Residents *Arevel *Tayluu *"Splitter" *Oriya *Lomoka *Arraya *Pyrack *Gala *Onatuu *Vintharn *Makanii *Elaina *Voton *Phyan *Talmok *Karo *Pairu *Hyrune *Noru *Zaro *Pokora *Kopara *Necrious, GB of Life *Thaed, GB of Death *Encantana, GB of Rage *Thritus, GB of Wisdom *Hifths, GB of Despair *Mata-Nui, GB of Hope *Teridax, GB of Fear *Velika, GB of Confusion *Romus, GB of Strength *Uuris, GB of War *Morolla, GB of Peace *Odiahk/Artek-Deceased *Tanikii-Deceased *Gamala-Deceased *Onukai-Deceased *Pozius-Deceased *Lekii-Deceased *Kosako-Deceased *Karzahni *Leridyn *Artahka *Minara *Arraya *Nikata *Juvolon *Erzak *Nyamier Appearences Note: All bolded titles are the main events of their respective parts. Part 1 *''Dethroned-First Appearance'' *''The Awakening -Mentioned'' *''Chartekzon - Mentioned'' *''Clash of the Titans'' - Mentioned Part 2 *''Undiscovered'' - Official first appearence '' *Downfall'' *''Horizon'' *''Outcasts Act 1'' Part 3 *''Runner, Runner'' *''Deception'' *''Waltz With the Wild'' *''Outcasts Act 2'' *''The Anomaly'' Part 3 *??? Trivia *The total number of Toa existing in this universe is 3,448. *The number of Matoran existing is 5,886 due to the mass wars and conflicts they suffered. *When the Toa first came into existence, there were only 67 created. This would be due to Artahka's slightly limited control over creation. *Although Odiahk was the first Artek to exist, there are 3 more destined to come, the title "Artek" actually means "peace-bringer'"in matoran language although it has also been interpreted as "Hero To Come" or "Rising Champion". *The idea for the League of Six kingdom's involvment was suggested by Pitcat. Category:Universes Category:Universes